Many people tend to retire to their bed or favorite easy chair to read before actually falling asleep. Others undertake such activities as knitting before retiring, or read, knit, etc., at other relaxation times. Others, like students, find they must study in bed. Such a period of physical inactivity may engender an uncomfortable coolness overtaking the person, especially about the arms and shoulders, and this often results in early cessation of the desired activity. Plus, holding of a book, writing pad, embroidery hoop, knitting piece, or positioning of reading light, etc., can be tiresome, and the item is set aside prematurely for this reason, too. A conventional blanket offers little if any relief from the undesired coolness of the arms and shoulders and itself is of virtually no help with added holding or positioning.
In addressing the problem, Albertson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,076, provided slits, optionally with flaps, e.g., imitating eyelids of pictoral eyes, in a bedcovering. They allow for egress of arms of a reader to hold a book. Yet, that provision leaves the reader in particular with cold arms. As well, it by itself is of virtually no help with the added holding or positioning problems.
The art lacks and needs a pleasing, effective solution to problems remaining while partaking of such time honored pastimes.